Let's start from the beginning
by Achurimon
Summary: When darkness strikes at Hogwarts four teenagers must fight it off. Love, betrayal and most important, friendship is discovered. Secrets are revealed, lies broken and relationships are put to the test. How will they cope when everything is lost? How will they cope without eachother? Jarida, Hiccstrid, EugenexRapunzel, Rise of the brave tangled dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start from the beginning**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Jack 'Frost' Overland**

Today was the day, the starting point of Merida's new life. She had been dreaming of this day for almost all of her life, the day when she would go to Hogwarts. Angus meowed and curled up in his carrier, the small kitten now a small ball of black and white fluff. Her trunk was beneath his cage, it was big and heavy. She had snuck her bow and a sheath of arrows into the bottom, hoping her mother wouldn't notice they were gone from her room.

"Are ye sure ye have everything?" Her mother asked again, she had been on Merida's case since they had left Scotland, making sure she had everything, panicking when she couldn't find something, getting frustrated with her 11 year old daughter even more than usual.

"Aye, Ah have everything." Merida answered in an annoyed tone, why couldn't she just let Merida be?

They reached the platform in a matter of minutes, Merida went through first, she broke into a run and phased through the wall, a tingling sensation spiking through her body, making her shiver momentarily. She reached the other end and gasped. There were children and parents everywhere, some were already in uniform while others were in normal clothes. Wands were out and animals of all different kinds were in cages, flying around or following their owners by foot. People were already on the train, filling up the empty compartments fast, she needed to get on quick.

Her mother and father came through to the familiar place, Merida remembered hearing the stories of their time in Hogwarts. Her dad was a big prankster, always causing trouble and messing with the ghosts, while her mother was head girl and one of the brightest witches in her year, she would often get Fergus into trouble by telling Professor Mcgonagal about his pranks. Mom always said that they hated eachother when they met, Merida never understood how you could go from resentment to love so easily. But then again, love didn't appeal to Merida much, it was for the weak in her opinion. Caused nothing but trouble.

Merida was hurried to the train, she said her goodbyes and climbed on, taking her kitten out of the cage and handing it to her dad. She pulled her trunk behind her, trying to find an empty compartment for her. After five minutes of looking she found one. She settled down and placed Angus next to her, he hadn't woken up or moved, he really was lazy. Once the train had left the station and was at full speed, Merida pulled out her wand. It felt so right in her hand, a perfect fit, 13 inches of hornbeam wood with Veela hair core. It had been the second wand she had picked up, the first one disintegrated in her hand (which did not impress Mr. Ollivander one bit). She had been told that it had once belonged to a witch called Fleur Delacour. She was one of Merida's distant aunt's or something. Apparently she was a descendant of the Weasley's, she had never met anyone from the family, but she had heard the tales. She flicked the wand around, pretending she was doing a spell, she mumbled some made up words as she did it to give it more of an effect.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from the door. Merida jumped and dropped her wand as a flame shot out, setting the chair opposite her on fire. "Oh my God!" The boy came in and grabbed Merida's jacket that was handing out of her backpack and smothered the flames with it.

"Hey! That's my jacket!" She cried as she grabbed the jacket from the boy.

"You're welcome!" He snapped back and turned to her, he had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He had thin lips with a small crop of freckles over his cheeks. He was the same height as Merida, maybe a bit shorter. He had a scowl on his face as he stared down Merida.

"Ye almost ruined my jacket!" She exclaimed lifting up her soot covered jacket, she groaned at the sight of it. "Scratch that, it is ruined, ye eejit!" She exclaimed, batting him with it.

"Hey! Stop it!" He grabbed the jacket out of her hand and threw it onto the chair, over Angus. "I just put out the fire that _you_ caused!" He exclaimed smacking her hands away. "Stop it!"

"Ah didn't need yer help!" The redhead said stubbornly. "Ye caused me to make the fire in the first place!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Fine! Why don't I light it back up for you!?" He brought out his wand and lifted it threateningly, Merida doubted that he even knew how to do a spell, he looked like a first year just like her.

Merida snatched it out of his hand and growled, "Don't ye dare!" She lifted the wand above the boy when he tried to grab it.

"Give it back!" He exclaimed reaching for it. He couldn't get to it so he tackled her instead, knocking the wand out of her hand and sending them onto the chair. "GIVE IT!"

"GET OFF!" She screamed, trying to wrestle him off of her.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled as he pinned her to the couch momentarily before being pushed onto the floor and the tables turned, he was being pinned by her.

"AH DON'T HAVE IT!" She pinned his hands on either side of his head. He struggled for a second before giving up and just glaring at her. "Now, are ye calm?" She asked now back to talking.

The boy nodded in defeat, still glaring at her. "Yes, now can you get off me?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice. Merida nodded and climbed off of him, picking up her wand as well as his. She handed it to him and crossed her arms, waiting for him to get up. He got to his feet and huffed, "Your social skills suck, you know that right?" He said bitterly and crossed his arms, mimicking her.

"Ye tackled me!" She retorted angrily.

"You yelled at me for putting out a fire and then took my wand!" He replied pointing his wand at the chair, it was already repairing itself, it must be a spell set on the train.

"Well… ye ruined my jacket!" She stammered, she was starting to feel like an idiot here.

He rolled his eyes, "why can't you just thank me so I can leave?"

She glared at him, "Fine. Thank ye for putting out the fire. Ah could have done it with a spell but yer way works too." She managed threw her teeth.

"You're welcome, Red!" He smirked at her and put his wand behind his ear like a pencil.

"Don't call me that." Merida snapped at him, this boy was annoying her even more with that grin. "Why are ye still here?" She asked bitterly.

"Because, I still need a place to sit, and everywhere else is full!" He said sitting down on the repaired seat and making himself comfortable, this annoyed Merida even more. Suddenly a small bird flew into the compartment and landed on Jacks shoulder. It was a humming bird fairy. They were extremely rare, how did this guy get one?

"Is that a humming bird fairy?" She asked sitting back in her seat and eying the bird.

"Yip! Found her on my bed one morning and she wouldn't leave. Pretty cool, huh?" He said stroking the small bird.

Merida nodded warily, her head tilted slightly. "Ah wonder where she came from…"

"Beats me, she had a broken wing so I mended her up and once she was healed she never left. I guess she liked sleeping in my bed and the warm house." He said taking the creature into his hands. It was a blue-green colour, some red, purple and pink in there too. She had a long beak, eyes just like humans have, they were purple, and a small mouth. Her face was the only part of her that wasn't covered in feathers, she had normal skin on her face being framed by feathers. She had little hands and feet, but they had small talons on them. The creature was beautiful, she looked so delicate and vulnerable in a world so corrupt. "Her name is Baby Tooth." The boy proudly announced.

Merida raised an eyebrow, "Baby Tooth?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I found her when I lost my last baby tooth. She seemed fascinated by it, she walked around with it in her hands for a week after." He explained with a smile. "And I'm Jack by the way! Jack Overland." He said with a cocky smirk, as if that name should mean something to Merida.

"Merida Dunbroch. It isn't a pleasure to meet ye." She said rolling her eyes at the cocky boy.

"There you go again! Your terrible social skills are kicking in." He teased, twirling his wand in his hand. He had long fingers, they had been recently cut, Merida could see that the one nail was shorter than the rest, making his thumb red.

"Says the one who tackled me." She retorted with a frown. "_Yer_ social skills are terrible! Ye didn't even ask to sit!" She motioned to him sprawled out on the chair.

"Consider it as reparations." He replied with a smirk.

"Reparations? For what!?" Merida exclaimed, getting to her feet and glaring down at him.

"I'll think of something." Jack glanced up at her, his brown eyes full of mischief.

"UGH! Ye're so impossible!" She exclaimed, pulling on her red mane and collapsing onto the chair, pulling Angus onto her lap. He lay on his back, presenting his stomach to be rubbed. Merida obeyed, muttering to herself about how dumb Jack was and how rude he was. He just chuckled and started fooling around with his wand.

"And you say I'm impossible." He sighed and pulled his hoodie up, "wake me up when we get close, Princess."

"My name is Merida." She rolled her eyes. "Eejit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Hiccup Haddock III**

"Why is your hair so big?" Jack asked curiously as he looked at Merida's mane.

"What?" She blinked and looked at him, "It's just hair, that's like me asking why yer hair sticks up." She retorted and went back to brushing Angus.

"Yeah, but I mean… Your hair is like you haven't brushed it in… 11 years!" He exclaimed. He was getting on Merida's nerves even more, and they had only been together in the compartment for five minutes!

"Will ye shut it!" She exploded at him, throwing the brush at him just before a knock came from the door. Both Merida and Jack looked to see a short brunette boy with a biggish nose. He had a black reptile on his shoulder, it had a red cover or something over his left tail fin.

"Uh, hi! C-can I sit?" He asked nervously. He was already in his robes, they were light and looked like hand-me-downs.

"Yeah, sure. Just watch out for Simba over there." Jack replied with a friendly grin. _Does he ever smile? Why does he always look like he's planning a prank?_

"Don't call me that." Merida glared at him. "Aye, ye can sit with us, lad!" She smiled at the boy and moved her stuff off the chair, picking Angus up and placing the kitten on her lap.

"Thanks." He said dumping his small backpack on the floor and closing the door. He sat next to Jack and looked around awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.

"So, what's your name? I'm Jack Overland." Jack spoke up, leaning back and getting comfortable again.

"Uh, it's Hendry." He replied hesitantly.

"Hendry? That is an odd name!" Jack tilted his head and sat up, suddenly interested in this boy.

"Uh, yeah… I know. But-", He hiccupped, causing his face to go red and his pet to… growl? Did his reptile just_ growl? _But he started hiccupping uncontrollably, his reptile fell off of his shoulder and flew onto his lap. _FLEW!_ It growled at him and pounced at his face, biting onto his lip. "Toofless!" He muffled a scream as the reptile bit down.

Jack started laughing, clutching his sides as he watched Hendry flail about. "Oh! Oh this is to-", he burst out laughing, falling onto the floor, laughing.

Merida jumped to her feet, pushing Angus off of her. "Hold on!" She grabbed the reptile and tugged open his jaw, but once he let go of Hendry's lip he bit down on Merida's finger. She screamed in pain and shook her hand around, blood trickling down her finger. Hendry yelled for her to stay calm, grabbing his pet and tugging him off of her finger.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried holding onto his reptile who was huffing up at him. "I only just rescued him and he is still getting used to me!" He explained putting his pet on the chair and grabbing a wad of tissues from his bag and held it to Merida's finger. "I am so so so so sorry!" He repeated motioning for her to sit down.

Jack wiped away his tear and climbed back onto the chair, "Oh man, you are a real hiccup, you know that!" He chuckled, shaking his head. Baby Tooth was hovering over the reptile, squeaking at it.

"Shut it, Jack." Merida hissed at him. She grabbed some of the other tissue and pressed it against Hendry's lip which was bleeding as well. "It's alright, it's just a scratch." She said shaking her head. "Ah've had worse, trust me."

"Oh, I found a name for you! Instead of Hendry you can be Hiccup," Jack announced proudly.

"What!?" Hendry exclaimed looking over at Jack and removing Merida's hand from his lip momentarily. "How is Hiccup better than Hendry?" He asked with a frown.

"Because, you don't suit 'Hendry', it is too… formal!" Jack replied, he frowned at them for some reason, Merida wondered why.

"So you go to _Hiccup? _No one in this world is called Hiccup!" He exclaimed, looking at Jack with an irritated expression.

"There is now! You." He stated with a wicked grin, _there it is again! That bloody grin of his!_

Hendry sighed and rubbed the crook of his nose between his eyes. "Fine, it's better than Hendry anyway." He turned back to Merida and she placed the tissue back on his lip. He winced slightly but hid it.

Jack frowned at them and went back to playing around with his wand. Hiccup took the tissue away from Merida's finger and nodded, "It's stopped bleeding." He said moving her hand from his lip gently. "Thanks, but I got it." He got up and sat back down, putting the black creature back on his shoulder.

"Uh, what is that thing?" Merida asked with a point.

"He's a dragon." Hendry, or Hiccup? What should she call him? He lifted the dragon into his hands and showed them. "I shrunk him down so that he could come to school with me, he's usually friendly but I guess he isn't used to all this." He smiled apologetically.

"That's understandable. Where did ye find a dragon, may Ah ask?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. Jack was examining the dragon, poking it with his wand.

"Stop it!" Hiccup swatted Jack away, frowning at him before turning to Merida. "I caught him by mistake. Where I live dragons are very common and cause havoc. I caught him and have been keeping him secret." He explained shrugging.

"So, ye just kept him. Not knowing if he had a family or not?" She asked in disbelief.

"He couldn't fly! I looked after him and, I dunno, I got attached!" He blushed and looked away. "Anyway, what's your name? I know Jack's but not yours!" He offered finally looking up.

"Oh, Ah'm Merida, Merida Dunbroch!" She smiled at the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Merida. Oh, uh and it's kinda nice to meet you, Jack… I guess?" He replied shiftily. Merida snorted at his comment while Jack just huffed and pulled his tongue at Merida and Hiccup. Merida's school experience was definitely going to be interesting with these two around!


End file.
